


sugarfree

by Anonymous



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Being a bimbo is not a fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lucio fails to use common sense.





	sugarfree

Lucio tamped down the soft earth. Then he grabbed his nice vyrn themed watering can and began watering the uhhh soil. Sandalphon came out his emo corner, completely devoid of his character development post 000. Actually i’ve never read through the wmtsb series i just skipped through it all. I only care about the hot yaoi angel boys so.

He took one look at lucio and yelled at him in his supreme primarch voice: ‘what the fuck are you doing you motherfucker.’

Lucio beamed at him. By his side was a packet of bird seeds. ‘I’m going to grow some birds, sandy!’

‘Dont call me sandy,’ said sandalphon, ‘thats what that idiot with the brain parasite calls me.’

‘Okay… what about sandalphon then.’

Sandalphon broke down into tears. ‘Thats what lucifer use to call me...’

Lucio let out a melodic chuckle and patted at the spot by his side. ‘Come grow birds with me, sandalphon!’

Sandalphon huffed and grumbled but sat down by his side anyways. ‘Stupid idiot fake lucifer trying to grow birds. This reminds me of the real lucifer... back in that shaded garden, we would drink coffee and plant bird seeds…’

Now sandalphon had been in gay baby jail for most his life so there are some things he might not know of. Like the answers to my math homework. its fucking algebra i hate this shit.

They spent the next few days watering the soil, waiting for the birds to grow. Eventually, a week had passed and there was no sign of any birds.

‘O master, tell me why are the birds not growing?’ then lucio remembered his master had left him on read for the past few thousand years. ‘Perhaps i used too much water…’

Sandalphon started crying again. ‘If only lucifer were here… he’d make the birds grow. But i left him in purgatory… i shouldve stayed with him.. In purgatory. I’d be his twink boy… his uke…’

Djeeta spotted the two over a mound of soil. She’d just spent the entire week beating up bahamut because reddit said apparently a good way to farm gold bricks is to waste your day in ubaha hl trains.

‘What are you two doing.’

‘Trying to grow some birds,’ said lucio, ‘but it has been a week and the birds have yet to grow. O master, why did you put all my stat points into charisma and not enough into intelligence?’

‘Birds dont grow from seeds.’ somebody had to point out the obvious here. ‘They hatch from eggs.’

Sandalphons crying stopped and he flipped a tuft of his hair. ‘Pfff. i mean, i totally knew that. Who thinks birds grow from seeds? Dumbass idiot lucifer fake. Now if you dont mind, i’m going to get rid of all my character development and go back to having my own world revolve around lucifer again. I’m just a hole that needs filling. Living for myself, who? The yaoi is all that matters.’

‘Hmm, o master, this world you have made is indeed weird and wonderful,’ said lucio, ‘that birds should hatch from eggs rather than grow from seeds.’

Djeeta looked into the camera like she was in the office.

**Author's Note:**

> :(


End file.
